JulliosTalle: Naruko's Turn
by Platoniclus Nue
Summary: Demi melunasi utang kedua orang tuanya, Naruko Uzumaki mencari pekerjaan. Ia akhirnya diterima di JulliosTalle Café. Di sana lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan! Café Themes. JulliosTalle versi NARUTO. Gaaxfem!Naru. Pairing akan bertambah seiring dengan cerita. R&R please! Ch 2 up!
1. Order One

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairings: Gaara x Naruko**

**Warnings: OOC, Miss/Typo, etc**

***EDITED!**

* * *

**JulliosTalle: Naruko's Turn**

**Order One: I'm an Unlucky Girl!**

Terik matahari seolah-olah memanggang Kota Tokyo siang itu. Hari ini merupakan minggu kedua musim panas. Banyak orang yang enggan menghabiskan waktu di luar dan lebih memilih mendekam di dalam rumah dengan AC yang mendinginkan badan mereka. Namun sepertinya teori tersebut tidak berlaku bagi perempuan itu. Di tengah teriknya Kota Tokyo, Naruko Uzumaki berjalan di trotoar sembari mengkibas-kibaskan kipas rubah miliknya ke hadapannya.

"_For God's sake! _Panas sekali!" keluhnya.

Perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir _twin tail _itu terlihat begitu kelelahan. Kaos tipis putih bertuliskan 'Shut Up Your Damn Mouth' dan celana pendek oranye melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

"Sialan!" Naruko menyeka keringat yang berulang kali keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. "Aku sudah lelah mencari pekerjaan! Satu per satu toko di Tokyo sudah aku datangi dan hasilnya nihil!" ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak, "Memangnya tidak ada yang mau menerima siswi SMA yang miskin parah sepertiku untuk bekerja apa!?"

Uzumaki Naruko—perempuan yang saat ini sedang marah-marah di jalan—sebelumnya memiliki hidup layaknya remaja lain. Pergi ke sekolah, belajar, mengobrol—tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Sebagai perempuan, ia pun memiliki sifat yang sangat cuek terhadap lawan jenis sehingga pengalaman berpacaran sama sekali tidak ada. Namun kehidupan yang serba biasa itu berubah saat negara api menyerang. Negara api yang dimaksud bukanlah sesuatu yang saat ini kalian bayangkan, namun itu adalah sebutan yang Naruko buat untuk utang yang dihibahkan oleh orang tuanya pada dirinya dengan jumlah nominal yang tidak dapat dipercaya.

Sejak bayi bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, Naruko tahu persis bagaimana karakteristik mereka. Memang mereka adalah orang tua yang payah dalam mebesarkan anaknya, namun ia tidak menyangka mereka akan kabur dari tanggung jawab dan malah menghilang entah kemana. Lebih parahnya lagi kedua orang tua sangat-amat-tercintanya tersebut berhutang kepada preman atau yakuza atau apapun lah itu namanya yang notabene adalah lintah darat sadis. Jika Naruko tidak melunasinya dalam tiga bulan maka nasibnya sama seperti kambing kurban yang siap disembelih kapan saja.

Naruko menghela napas berat, "Sebaiknya aku istirahat sebentar."

Sembari bersandar pada salah satu dinding toko yang telah menolaknya untuk bekerja, ia mengkibas-kibaskan kipasnya kembali. Mata birunya mengedarkan pandangan—berharap ia menemukan toko yang membuka lowongan pekerjaan.

"Halo, Gadis Manis."

Naruko terkejut melihat seorang pria telah berada di sampingnya.

"Siapa kau!?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kenalkan, namaku Tobi—" pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "—tapi kau bisa memanggilku To-bi-chan!"

Mengabaikan uluran tangan pria aneh yang mengaku bernama Tobi, dahi Naruko mengerut. Ia mengamati secara seksama penampilan pria itu. Rambut coklat jabrik. Kemeja kuning bermotif awan merah dengan dasi berwarna putih yang mengikat kerahnya, serta jas berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang ketat berwarna senada. Dan apa-apaan topeng lollipop yang pria itu kenakan. Memangnya ia topeng moyet atau apa? Sungguh, Naruko harus mengakui pria itu memiliki selera buruk mengenai fashion.

"Hei, kau Tobi Si Pria Aneh, mohon jangan dekat-dekat!" perintah Naruko sembari menjulurkan tangan sebagai pembatas jarak antarkeduanya.

"Aku bukan Tobi Si Pria Aneh tapi Tobi Anak baik!" seru Tobi menyangkal.

Naruko memutar mata. "Ya, ya, terserah."

"Tidak baik bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, Gadis Manis," Tobi menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Naruko.

Urat kekesalan Naruko menegang. Pertama, orang tuanya meninggalkan utang dalam jumlah besar. Kedua, ia harus mencari pekerjaan kalau tidak nasibnya akan tamat diusia ke-16. Ketiga, meskipun sudah berusaha mencari pekerjaan kemana-mana tapi setiap toko yang ia kunjungi selalu mengatakan "Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa menerima pelajar". Astaga, ia hanya menginginkan pekerjaan bukan pria melambai yang malah menghampirinya!

"Dengar ya, Pak Tua," kata Naruko serius sembari mencengkram kuat jari telunjuk Tobi. "Aku sudah sangat kesal hari ini, jangan coba-coba menambahi kekesalanku."

Tobi menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Meskipun ia merasakan sakit pada jarinya, tapi ia tetap bersikap _stay cool_. Mau ditaruh mana topeng lollipopnya kalau ia menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari seorang gadis. Bayangkan seorang gadis!

"Te-tenang Gadis Manis, aku hanya ingin menawarimu pekerjaan."

Naruko menyipitkan mata birunya. "Tahu darimana aku sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tadi aku berada di toko yang sama denganmu ketika kau menanyakan pekerjaan," kata Tobi menjelaskan. "Tapi sebelumnya bisa kau lepas cengkramanmu?"

Dengan kasar, Naruko melepaskan cengkramannya.

Tobi tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku punya pekerjaan yang cocok dengan gadis manis sepertimu. Tentu saja dengan bayaran tinggi!"

_Uang! _Mata Naruko langsung berubah hijau mendengarnya.

"Cepat katakan pekerjaan apa yang kau maksud!" perintah Naruko tak sabar. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa melepaskan kesempatan emas begitu saja. Ngomong-ngomong tentang bayaran tinggi, mungkin saja karena pekerjaan yang dimaksud Tobi ia bisa melunasi utang sialan itu.

"Pekerjaan yang kumaksud adalah—" Naruko menajamkan pendengarannya. "—menjadi PSK!"

Tubuh Naruko membatu seketika.

"Bagaimana? Menjadi seorang PSK tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan, Gadis Manis," jelas Tobi sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Melayani pelanggan dan mendapat uang dari mereka dalam jumlah besar. Aku bertaruh jika kau menjadi PSK kau akan laris!"

Tobi tertawa lepas, ia tidak menyadari tangan Naruko telah terkepal menahan amarah.

"Kau ingin aku melayani pria tak berasusila dengan tubuhku?"

Tobi mengguman mengiyakan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu—" Naruko menghentikan perkatannya sejenak. "—Tobi Anak Baik?"

"Tentu," jawabnya ramah.

"Apa kau penyalur PSK?"

Tobi menganggukan kepala, "Ya, aku adalah penyalur PSK yang hebat! Setiap perempuan yang telah aku jual pasti selalu dapat untung banyak," terangnya tanpa dosa. "Oh, ya, siapa nama—_OOUUCHH!_"

Belum sempat Tobi menyelesaikan perkatannya, Naruko telah menendang kemaluan Tobi dengan kakinya. Naruko tersenyum puas melihat tubuh Tobi yang menggeliat menahan sakit.

"Bukan kah aku sudah berkata kepadamu, jangan membuatku tambah kesal, huh!?" Naruko menyeringai. Dari tangannya terdengar suara _krek krek _yang membuat Tobi merinding ngeri. "Aku bisa saja menghancurkan 'adik kecil'mu itu dengan tanganku jika aku mau."

Naruko mendengus melihat Tobi yang telah lari terbirit-birit menjauhinya. Huh, rasakan akibatnya jika berbuat macam-macam dengan Naruko-sama! Memangnya Si Topeng Lollipop pikir ia akan menjual tubuhnya hanya demi uang! Cuih. Cuih. Amit-amit! Naruko bahkan lebih memilih dirinya jadi tengkleng dibandingkan harus direnggut keperawannya oleh pria yang tidak ia cintai.

"Kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengan pria aneh sepert itu? Membuat waktuku terbuang sia-sia."

Naruko melanjutkan pencariannya kembali. Setelah beberapa menit, langkahnya terhenti. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah kafe yang berada di seberang jalan. Kafe tersebut cukup ramai dan memiliki bentuk bangunan sederhana namun menarik.

"Ju—JulliosTalle?" ucap Naruko membaca papan nama yang terpasang di atap kafe.

Sebuah senyum terukur di wajah manisnya, sepertinya kafe ini patut dicoba.

**~*.*~.*.*~**

Bangunan kafe itu memiliki pagar kayu mini yang terbagi menjadi dua bagian yang masing-masing menjadi pembatas antara jalan dengan kafe. Beberapa kursi dan meja kayu tersusun rapi di terasnya. Dua buah tiang peyangga terlihat kokoh meyangga bangunan. Sebuah pintu kayu berbentuk setengah oval dengan jendela mini berkorden merah terpasang di tengahnya. Jendela berukuran besar semakin menunjang kesan klasik namun modern.

Setelah mengumpulkan keyakinan, Naruko berjalan memasuki halaman kafe. Sebuah papan hitam yang ditelakan tak jauh dari pintu kafe menarik perhatiannya. Dibacanya tulisan yang tertera pada kertas yang ditempel di sana.

.

**「**_**Dessert, Coffee , and Juice**_

**"**_**JulliosTalle"**_

_**Kami sedang merekrut seorang waitress yang memiliki kemampuan dan kecakapan dibidangnya. Berusia minimal 16 tahun dan maksimal 20 tahun. Belum menikah. Jika berminat, segera temui manager café—Hatake Kakashi, di tempat.**_

_**NB: gaji perbulannya sangat menjanjikan lho! Patissier kami juga tampan-tampan dan masih muda! Ayo segera mendaftar jadi waitress di café kami dan nikmati sensasinya!**_**」**

.

Naruko bersorak dalam hati. Mungkin hasil pencariannya selama beberapa hari ini akan segera mencapai titik akhir. Ia hanya tinggal bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi dan melamar pekerjaan padanya. Mungkin saja jika Naruko diterima, ia bisa membayar utang kedua orang tuanya.

"Orang bodoh seperti apa yang menulis pengumuman dengan _note _konyol seperti itu?" Naruko mendengus geli. "Memangnya pekerjaan itu diibaratkan mengobral baju ya."

"Oh, kalau tulisan itu aku yang buat, Nona."

Terdengar seseorang berbicara. Ia segera membalikan badan dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya telah berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna perak—entah karena dicat atau memang alami karena telah ubanan. Sebuah bekas luka menjulur di bagian mata kanannya dan sebuah masker putih menutupi bagian bibirnya. Hal tersebut mengingatnya pada lintah darah yang datang ke rumahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau siapa?" _–apa kau pria brengsek seperti Tobi juga?_

Dibalik maskernya pria itu tersenyum. "Aku adalah Hatake Kakashi, manajer di kafe ini. Kau sendiri?"

Manajer kafe!? Kafe yang akan menjadi penyelamat nyawanya? Bagaimana kalau Hatake Kakashi-sama marah karena sikap tidak sopannya barusan? Bagaimana kalau pria itu tidak mengizinkannya bekerja di sini? Apakah Naruko harus secepat itu mengucapkan kalimat selamat tinggal pada uang yang mungkin dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya? Oh, tidak bisa! Ia harus berjuang. Apapun ia akan lakukan meskipun memiliki dua kepribadian di hadapan pria yang menurutnya agak mesum itu.

"Na-namaku Uzumaki Naruko, Hatake-san," jawab Naruko mulai mengubah nada suaranya selembut mungkin.

"Ternyata selain berwajah manis, kau juga mempunyai tutur kata yang baik, Uzumaki-san," puji Kakashi yang tidak sadar telah masuk dalam perangkap kebohongan Naruko. Ia tidak sadar bahwa perempuan di depannya itu adalah perempuan buas yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai _waitress _di kafe miliknya. "Apa yang membuat nona manis sepertimu mengunjungi kafe ini?

"Saya datang ke sini karena—"

"Ah, begitu, begitu," ucap Kakashi memotong perkataan Naruko. "Kau ingin mencicipi _dessert _ baru kafe kami kan? Tenang saja, aku akan memberikan diskon khusus untuk nona cantik sepertimu."

Astaga! BODOH! ORANG INI BODOH! Kau benar-benar bodoh paman mesum! Bukan itu yang Naruko inginkan. Ia hanya ingin uang itu—ah salah—maksudnya pekerjaan itu. Memangnya dengan menikmati _dessert_ diskon akan menyelamatkan nyawanya? Kalau itu benar ia akan makan terus menerus _dessert_ tersebut sampai mengidap penyakit obesitas.

"Bukan. Aku bukan kemari untuk hal _(konyol)_ seperti itu, Hatake-san," ralat Naruko masih tetap memasang senyum manisnya. "Aku datang ke sini karena ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai _waitress._"

Kakashi tertawa pelan, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Uzumaki-san?"

_Itu karen kau menyela perkataanku dan menjadi Tuan Sok Tahu, Hatake-san!_, serunya dalam hati.

"Berapa usiamu, Uzumaki-san?"

"Enam belas tahun."

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Dua blok dari kafe ini."

Naruko yang tidak suka dengan diamnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk langsung berbicara ke inti pokoknya.

"Jadi, Hatake-san, kapan aku bisa mengajukan formulir atau hal-hal lain untuk melamar pekerjaan di sini?"

"Oh, itu tidak perlu."

Naruko menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya kecewa. Apakah kesan pertama seburuk itu hingga Kakashi tidak memberinya kesempatan?

"Karena kau sudah diterima, Uzumaki-san."

"Eh?" Naruko membelalakan mata. "Saya? Diterima langsung?" tanyanya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kakashi barusan.

"Itu benar," Kakashi tersenyum ramah. "Entah kenapa aku yakin kau adalah orang yang cocok untuk menjadi salah satu _waitress _di kafe ini."

Setitik air mata muncul di mata biru indah Naruko. Ia tidak percaya nyawanya akan terselamatkan secepat ini.

"Terimakasih banyak, Hatake-san!" ucapnya sembari membungkukan badan. "Terimakasih!"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, Uzumaki-san."

"Ya?"

"Sekolahmu dimana?"

"Di Konoha Senior High School."

"Konoha Senior High School?" beo Kakashi, merasa familiar mendengar nama sekolah itu.

"Ada apa Hatake-san?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja salah satu _patisser _andalah kafe ini juga bersekolah di sana."

Naruko tidak memusingkan hal itu. Toh saat ia sudah bekerja di kafe itu ia akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Terpenting sekarang adalah Hatake Kakashi sukses luluh karena akal bulusnya. Uang di dapat, nyawa terselamatkan. Kau memang gadis yang cerdik, Uzumaki Naruko-sama!

"Mulai besok, setelah pulang sekolah kau bisa langsung kerja di sini," jelas Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Naruko.

"Baik, Hatake-san!"

**~*.*~.*.*~**

Gumpalan awan hitam menghiasi langit yang nampak kelabu. Serberkas kilat menyambar bagaikan cahaya yang membelah cakrawala. Diikuti dentuman guntur yang semakin menambah kesan mencekam cuaca Senin pagi itu. Terilahat sebuah bangunan sekolah Konoha Senior High School yang tetap ramai oleh para murid.

Terlihat Uzumaki Naruko memasuki gedung sekolah. Pita biru yang mengikat rambut pirangnya nampak serasi dengan pita biru kotak-kotak yang menjadi dasi pada kerah seragam ketat putihnya. Rok mini berwarna kotak-kotak putih dengan sedikit lipatan bergerak searah dengan kaki mulusnya melangkah.

Setelah mengganti sepatu kets putihnya dengan _uwabaki _hitam, Naruko berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Oh! Uzumaki-san!" seorang guru memanggilnya. "Bisa bantu bapak?"

Naruko keluar dari ruang guru dengan membawa tumpukan buku. Benar-benar terlalu guru itu, meminta tolong membawakan benda berat seperti itu pada seorang perempuan dengan alasan tidak ada murid lain yang lewat. Dengan susah payah ia melangkah, berusaha melihat ke arah depan meskipun buku-buku sialan itu menutupi pengelihatannya.

Ketika menaiki tangga, seseorang menubruk Naruko. Ia yang terkejut dengan kejadian itu spontan kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangan yang sebelumnya megang erat tumpukan buku mulai terlepas. Tubuh mungilnya oleng ke belakang. Naruko menutup matanya erat, pasrah dengan sakit yang akan ia terima setelah ini. Namun, dugaannya salah. Seseorang menarik tangannya cepat dan memaksanya jatuh kepelukan orang itu. Bunyi _bruk _terdengar beberapa kali ketika buku-buku yang berhamburan jatuh mengenai tubuh kekar yang sedang memeluknya saat ini.

Jantung Naruko berdetak kencang. Pertama kalinya ia dipeluk seseorang sekencang ini.

"Te-Terimakasih," ucapnya malu.

"Kau ini hanya wanita lemah—" orang itu melepaskan pelukannya. "—jadi jangan membawa benda seberat itu saat menaiki tangga!"

Seperti tersengat listrik, tubuh Naruko menegang. Ia melemparkan tatapan mautnya pada orang yang menjadi penolong sekaligus yang mengatainya lemah. Tak disangka rival terbesarnya lah yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sabaku no Gaara," desis Naruko kesal. "Asal kau tahu, aku juga tidak ingin membawa buku sialan itu! Dan jangan panggil aku lemah karena kau tidak tahu diriku!"

Mata hijau Gaara terbelalak melihat ekspresi Naruko yang marah dan berusaha menahan tangis. Sepertinya ucapannya barusan melukai perasaan perempuan itu.

"Maaf," katanya sembari memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan di bawahnya. "Akan kubantu kau membawa buku-buku ini ke kelas."

Meskipun Naruko tidak butuh belas kasihan dari Gaara, ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas dalam diam. Murid yang menjadi teman kelas mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah merasakan aura keduanya yang jauh dari kata bersahabat. Dan mereka tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pada mereka.

**~*.*~.*.*~**

Pelajaran sedang berlangsung di kelas XI-1, kelas dimana Naruko berada. Terlihat ia yang sedang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Sedari tadi mata birunya memandang tajam pada Gaara yang duduk di depan dekat jendela.

Sabaku no Gaara. Pria yang menurut teman-temannya tampan ini memiliki rambut semerah darah dan bermata hijau. Ia tidak hanya memiliki otak jenius namun juga ahli dibidang olah raga. Baik pria maupun wanita mengelu-elukan namanya. Tapi tidak bagi Naruko. Ia sama sekali tidak terpesona pada pria sialan itu. Baginya, Gaara merupakan ngengat berbahaya yang selalu menjadikannya peringkat kedua parallel.

Dan apa maksudnya coba dengan tato Ai dan eyeliner yang ada di sekitar matanya? Naruko heran kenapa pihak sekolah tidak menegur pria itu berdandan over-emo? Ah, sudahlah, peduli setan dengan Gaara, ia memiliki segudang masalah yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan. Seperti contohnya: utang kedua orang tuanya, orang tuanya yang kabur entah kemana, dan _yakuza _yang siap untuk menjual organ tubuhnya.

"Uzumaki-san!" panggilan guru matematika membuyarkan lamunannya. "Tolong jawab pertanyaan ini."

Naruko menghela napas sebelum berjalan ke depan kelas. Ia mengerjakan pertanyaan itu dengan cepat.

"Sudah, Bu."

Beberapa detik sang guru memeriksa jawaban Naruko ia berkata, "Apa kau yakin dengan jawabanmu, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruko menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia memeriksa sekali lagi jawabannya sebelum memberikan anggukan yakin pada gurunya.

"Sabaku-san, bisa kau maju dan membenarkan jawaban Uzumaki-san?" pinta guru tersebut.

Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara segera maju ke depan dan membetulkan jawaban Naruko.

"Nah, itu baru benar," guru itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil pembentulan Gaara. "Lain kali yang teliti ya, Uzumaki-san. Dalam matematika salah sedikit saja itu salah namanya."

Alis Naruko bertautan. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihat. Hanya ada masalah pada bagian hasil yang kurang koma dan pembulatannya saja. Astaga benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Kalian berdua boleh duduk."

Naruko yang telah duduk terlebih dahulu melihat Gaara menatapnya. Sebuah seringai kemenangan terang-terangan Gaara tunjukan pada Naruko. Nadi Naruko menegang. Ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai siswa pintar tercoreng.

"Lihat saja kau, Sabaku no Gaara," bisik Naruko sembari memegang pensil kayu miliknya dengan kuat. "Suatu saat nanti akan ku pastikan aku lah yang pada akhirnya akan tertawa puas."

Dan detik berikutnya, pensil kayu itu pun patah menjadi dua bagian.

**~*.*~.*.*~**

Waktu telah menjukan pukul lima sore. Bel pulang sekolah pun akhirnya berbunyi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruko bekerja di kafe JulliosTalle dan tentu saja ia tidak boleh datang terlambat. Naruko yang telah menolak ajakan teman sekelasnya untuk karokean segera berjalan menuju kafe. Sepanjang perjalanan perasaan bahagia menyelimuti dirinya.

Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat kerjanya yang baru. Tidak disangka, kafe masih ramai oleh pengunjung. Bunyi lonceng terdengar ketika Naruko mendorong ganggang pintu kafe. Matanya memandang takjub pada bagian dalamnya.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar ketika Naruko segera mendorong ganggang pintu kafe. Matanya memandang takjub pada bagian dalam kafe. Penataan ruang yang indah dan sempurna. Meja bundar dengan bangku-bangku yang tertata rapi dengan sebuah bar mini di pojok kafe_—_yang sebagian besarnya telah terisi oleh para pengunjung. Beberapa _waitress _terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir melayani pengunjung. Aroma manis langsung tercium di hidung Naruko. Sungguh, benar-benar aroma yang menenangkan.

"Uzumaki-san," panggil Kakashi yang barusan saja muncul.

"Ah, Hatake-san," Naruko tersenyum manis.

"Sudah siap bekerja?" tanyanya.

"Tentu."

Kakashi mengangguk puas. "Kalau begitu cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan seragam _waitress _kafe di belakang. Cari loker bertuliskan namamu di sana. Ingat ruangan khusus wanita."

"Baik."

Naruko melangkahkan kaki memasuki bagian belakang kafe. Suasana berbeda langsung terasa. Semua orang sibuk bekerja. Ketika melewati bagian dapur, rona kemerahan muncul menghiasi wajah manis Naruko. Ia begitu terpesona dengan seorang _patissier _berambut hitam yang saat ini sedang mendekorasi sebuah _cup cake_. Benar-benar sangat tampan! Mata Naruko yang tidak bisa lepas dari sosok itu berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Tiba-tiba tubuh mungilnya menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maafkan aku," katanya sembari menundukan kepala.

"Kau…"

Naruko yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu, tanpa banyak pikir langsung mengangkat kepala. Mata birunya melebar sempurna mengetahui siapa sosok yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Sa-Sabaku no Gaara!?"

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

**PlatoNue's note:**

_Uwabaki_ – sepatu sekolah khas Jepang yang biasanya dipakai hanya di lingkungan sekolah.

Ha-hai, minna-san! Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat pairing Gaara x Fem!Naruto jadi maaf kalau gaje seperti ini. T_T

Sebenarnya plot cerita ini berasal dari fanfic ku yang berjudul JulliosTalle yang telah dipublish di fandom Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian x Fem! Ciel). Tentu saja aku sudah mengedit dan mengubah sebagian plotnya. Dan karena aku lagi demeeen banget sama pairing Gaara x Fem! Naru jadinya yaah~ aku publish ulang di fandom Naruto. XD

Jika ada kesempatan silahkan baca JulliosTalle versi Kuroshitsuji. ^^

DAAAN! Siapakah _patissier _yang telah merenggut(?) hati Naruko yaa~ hohoho.

Tolong di review ya minna-san! Karena review kalian akan aku jadikan bukti bahwa fic ini layak untuk mendapat chapter 2 atau tidak.

Arigatou! Review, please!


	2. Order Two

**Naruko © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: Typo, OOC, OC (hanya sebagai sampingan saja), etc**

**Pairings: GaafemNaru, dll.**

**Big thank you to ****Rabenda no Hana**** for editing this fanfic from typo and etc! ;)**

* * *

**JulliosTalle: Naruko's Turn**

**Order Two: Why Must You Again?**

.

"Sa-Sabaku no Gaara!?"

Mata biru Uzumaki Naruko melebar tak percaya. Napasnya tercekat melihat seorang pria yang dikenalnya atau bisa disebut rivalnya kini berdiri di hadapannya. Mulut mungilnya membuka dan menutup kembali dengan cepat. Naruko ingin sekali mengumpat tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Sebenarnya untuk apa Sabaku no Gaara, pria yang amat ia benci berada di tempat kerja barunya?

"Uzumaki Naruko," ekspresi terkejut terlihat seklias di wajah datar Gaara. "Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

Naruko menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau sendiri?" kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Kau ingin menguntitku kan?"

Mendengar tuduhan Naruko, Gaara menghela napas. Apakah ia seburuk itu di mata perempuan ini?

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas—"

"Ternyata benar dugaanku," ucap Naruko menyela perkataan Gaara.

"—aku bekerja di sini."

"…Eh?"

Hari itu, di jam yang sama, untuk kedua kalinya, Uzumaki Naruko terkejut. Ia sendiri tidak yakin lagi dengan kemampuan pendengarannya. Mungkin saja ia salah mendengar pengakuan Gaara bahwa pria itu juga bekerja di JulliosTalle _Café_. Matanya menangkap seragam yang Gaara kenakan saat ini. Baju berwarna putih lengan panjang dengan berberapa kancing hitam dan celana panjang berwarna senada. Siapa yang tidak mengenali seragam itu adalah seragam _patissier_?

"Yang benar saja," bisiknya kecil. "Ini tidak mungkin…"

Meskipun Naruko berbicara dengan volume kecil, namun Gaara masih dapat mendengarnya. Ia mengepal tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit mendengar perkataan Naruko yang seperti tidak menginginkan keberadaannya. Gaara mencoba menahan berbagai emosi yang saat ini ia rasakan. Sakit, kecewa, marah, kesal, dan putus asa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara sembari menundukan kepala, tak ingin memandang mata biru Naruko yang selalu membuat hatinya goyah.

Dahi Naruko mengerut, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Gaara. Belum sempat Naruko bertanya lebih jauh, sebuah tepukan ia rasakan di pundaknya.

"Uzumaki-san, kenapa kau belum memakai seragam _waitress_mu?"

Naruko membungkukan badan, "Maaf, Hatake-san. Tiba-tiba saja aku bertemu dengan—" mata ekornya melirik tajam pada Gaara. "—seorang teman."

"Oh!" Kakashi berseru senang. "Ternyata kalian berteman. Dunia ini sempat sekali."

Naruko mendengus. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka menyebut hubungan di antara mereka sebagai teman. Ia bahkan tidak menganggap Gaara sebagai temannya dan tidak mungkin kata rival terdengar di telinga manajernya. Dilihat dari karakteristik Kakashi Hatake, pria itu pasti akan mencekokinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hatake-san, jadi Sabaku-san lah yang kau maksud sebagai _patissier _handal yang sekolahnya sama denganku?"

Kakashi mengagguk, "Itu benar."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali bekerja," Gaara membalikan badan, memunggungi mereka. Sebelum beranjak pergi, ia melihat ke arah Naruko, "Selamat datang dan bekerjalah dengan benar, Uzumaki-san."

Tubuh Naruko tersentak kecil melihat ekspresi Gaara yang berubah menjadi dingin. Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat pria emo itu marah? Sepertinya tidak.

"Ah, kau juga harus bergegas Uzumaki-san. Ini adalah hari pertamamu bekerja, jadi—bersemangatlah."

Naruko tersenyum simpul, "Ya, Hatake-san."

**~*.*~.*.*~**

Saat ini Naruko berada di ruang ganti wanita yang berada di JulliosTalle _Café_. Beberapa loker terlihat berjejer rapi mengelilingi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Naruko pun membuka loker yang bertuliskan namanya, mengambil seragam _waitress _yang tergantung di baliknya, sebelum menutup pintu loker itu dengan kasar.

Kilat amarah terlihat jelas dari mata birunya. Dari banyak orang di dunia, kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus bertemu dengan Gaara? Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, mungkin peribahasa itu cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaannya kini. Apakah takdir sedang mempermainkan diriya?

Naruko menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan mood bekerjanya hancur karena Gaara. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah mengumpulkan uang kalau tidak hidupnya akan tamat diusia muda.

Sebuah cermin besar memantulkan dirinya yang telah terbalut dengan seragam _waitress_. Mata biru Naruko melebar. Seragam _waitress _itu sangat pas di tubuh mungilnya. Terusan rok ruffles pendek hitam dengan ujungnya berwarna putih. Rompi biru membungkus dadanya, bersanding dengan vest putih berpola punggung terbuka. Sebuah dasi panjang berwarna putih yang melilit pada bagian lehernya. Dan tentu saja, pita biru yang ia kenakan masih senantiasa menguncir _twin tail _rambut pirang panjangnya.

"A-aku harus menggunakan pakaian cosplay seperti ini untuk bekerja?" rona kemerahan muncul di wajah manisnya. "Pasti ini semua karena permintaan Hatake-san! Dasar si pria mesum itu."

Setelah membereskan seragam sekolahnya, Naruko pun segera keluar dari ruangan.

**~*.*~.*.*~**

Hatake Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Ia tidak menyangka Uzumaki Naruko—pegawai barunya—terlihat begitu manis dengan seragam _waitress _yang membalut tubuhnya. Kakashi langsung teringat dengan boneka porselin yang ia lihat di toko antik tempo hari.

"Jadi, Hatake-san, aku harus bekerja seperti apa?" tanya Naruko menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, ya, tunggu sebentar," jawab Kakashi. Lantas, ia mencari salah satu _maid_nya yang sedang bekerja melayani pengunjung. "Shizune-san!" panggilnya kemudian.

Merasa seseorang memanggilnya, seorang perempuan berambut coklat mengangkat kepalanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika melihat Kakashi—manajer kafenya—melambaikan tangan padanya. Shizune—nama perempuan itu—segera mengundurkan diri dari hadapan pengunjung yang sedang dilayaninnya, sebelum berjalan menuju arah Kakashi dengan tampang kesal.

"Ada apa, Hatake-san? Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain dengan rayuanmu."

Kakashi tertawa, "Bukan. Jika kau ingin aku rayu, lain kali saja, Shizune-san," mendapat tatapan tajam dari Shizune, ia menelan ludah.

"Jadi ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Karena kau adalah kepala _waitress _di kafe ini, aku minta tolong padamu untuk memberi pengarahan pada _waitress _baru kita," tunjuk Kakashi pada Naruko yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Selamat sore, Shizune-san," Naruko tersenyum manis pada Shizune. "Nama saya, Uzumaki Naruko, mohon bantuannya," ucapnya sembari membungkuk.

Melihat tata karma yang ditunjukan Naruko, Shizune tersenyum, "Baik, serahkan padaku."

"Bertanyalah apapun mengenai pekerjaanmu pada nona cantik itu, Uzumaki-san," Kakashi memegang kedua pundak Naruko. "Tapi jika kau ingin tahu mengenai kehidupan pribadi Shizune-san, kau bisa bertanya padaku," sebuah kedipan centil ditambahkan.

"Ha-ha," tawa Naruko dipaksakan. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon perkataan Kakashi dengan jawaban seperti apa.

"Sepertinya mulutmu perlu kubungkam, Hatake-san," Shizune tersenyum penuh arti. "Dengan senang hati aku akan memotong lidah dan menjahit bibirmu itu."

Bulu kuduk Kakashi dan Naruko merinding sempurna melihat aura hitam menyelimuti bagian belakang Shizune. Sepertinya perempuan itu sangat terganggu dengan candaan Kakashi.

"Oh ya!" seru Kakashi tiba-tiba. "Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu di kantor. _Jaa_!" dan kemudian manajer JulliosTalle _café _pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah siap bekerja hari ini, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Shizune kemudian.

"Ya!" jawab Naruko bersemangat. Ia melihat Shizune berjalan menuju bar kafe yang berada di pojok ruangan. Perempuan cantik itu mengambil berberapa barang dari sana sebelum kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kita langsung praktek. Dimulai dari tamu yang baru saja datang itu," tunjuk Shizune pada salah seorang pelanggan yang baru saja datang. "Bawa ini," ia menyerahkan pena, buku menu, dan notes pada Naruko. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau perbuat dengan semua barang ini kan?"

Naruko mengangguk, "Aku harus menyerahkan buku menu pada pelanggan dan mencatat apapun yang dipesan olehnya pada notes ini. Apakah benar begitu?"

"Ya, kau benar!" jawab Shizune tersenyum. "Jangan lupa selalu menyapa dan tersenyum ramah pada pelanggan karena itu adalah kunci utama untuk membuat mereka merasa dihargai."

"Baik!"

"Nah, silahkan kau layani pelanggan itu dan tunjukan apakah kau layak bekerja di JulliosTalle atau tidak. Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini."

Naruko menghela napas panjang untuk mempersiapkan hatinya dan segera berjalan menuju pelanggan itu.

"Selamat sore. Silahkan mau pesan apa?" tanyanya ramah sembari menyerahkan buku menu.

"Ah, iya," secara otomatis pelanggan itu balik tersenyum pada Naruko yang kini sedang melempar senyum pada dirinya. Kemudian, ia melihat deretan menu yang tertulis di dalam buku menu. "Aku pesan _coffee less sugar _dan _Tiramisu Cheesecake_."

"Satu _Coffee _dan satu _Tiramisu Cheesecake_," ulang Naruko sembari mencatat pesanan itu di notes.

"Ya."

Tanpa menghilangkan senyuman, Naruko mengambil buku menu dari tangan pelanggan itu, "Silahkan ditunggu pesanannya." Ia menghela napas lega ketika sampai di tempat Shizune berada.

"Kerja bagus!" puji Shizune sembari menepuk kecil punggung Naruko.

"Aku gugup sekali, Shizune-san."

Shizune tertawa maklum, "Tenang saja, lama-lama kau pasti akan terbiasa."

Mendengar perkataan Shizune, Naruko tersenyum, "Oh, ya, ini pesanannya," ia menyerahkan selembar kertas dari notes yang telah disobeknya.

"Seiji-kun," panggil Shizune pada salah satu pegawai yang lewat di depannya. "Tolong serahkan pesanan ini ke bagian dapur ya.

"Ya," pria itu pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"_Waitress_-san!" seorang pelanggan memanggil mereka. Naruko menatap Shizune. Shizune yang mengerti arti dari tatap Naruko hanya tersenyum dan mengagguk. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruko segera bergegas menuju kea rah pelanggan dengan senyum lebar yang bertengger diwajah manisnya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seru Naruko kemudian.

Shizune mendengus, "Kau ini benar-benar. Sebegitu khawatirnya kah pada Uzumaki-san sehingga terus menatapnya dari sana, hei, Gaara-kun?"

Terlihat Gaara sedang berdiri di belakang pintu masuk menuju dapur. Mata hijaunya tak pernah lepas dari Naruko yang saat ini sedang melayani pelanggan dengan bersemangat. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Shizune-san. Tapi—" ia memutar tubuhnya, berniat kembali ke dapur menuntaskan pekerjaannya. "—sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Mata Shizune sedikit melebar ketika melihat Gaara tersenyum. Beberapa tahun bekerja dengan remaja itu, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat sebuah senyum bertengger di wajah dinginnya.

"Aah~ sepertinya jatuh cinta bisa membuat sifat orang lain berubah ya~" komentar Shizune iri. "Yosh! Aku juga harus menemukan orang yang tepat untuk bisa aku ajak kencan."

**~*.*~.*.*~**

Senja berganti malam. Gelap kini menyelimuti langit Kota Tokyo. Waktu telah menjukan pukul 8 p.m, masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum JulliosTalle _Café _tutup. Seperti berberapa jam yang lalu, Naruko Uzumaki sibuk melayani para pelanggan yang datang. Gadis manis itu rupanya menunjukan hal terbaik dihari pertamanya bekerja. Namun, sepertinya kekuatan seorang wanita ada batasnya. Meskipun suhu malam itu dingin namun keringat terus mengalir dari dahi Naruko. Tubuhnya terasa lemah, semakin berat untuk digerakan. Merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing, Naruko memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok kafe. Sembari menghela napas, ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berharap dengan cara seperti itu tubuhnya akan kembali normal.

"Uzumaki-san?"

Naruko mendengus. Baru berberapa detik mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya, seseorang telah mengganggunya. Dengan terpaksa, ia membuka mata. Terlihat, seorang gadis bermata lavender menatapnya cemas. Kalau tidak salah ingat, gadis itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Salah satu siswi dari sekolah khusus wanita yang juga bekerja paruh waktu sama dengannya.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga-san?"

"A-ah ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Uzumaki-san," jawab Hinata canggung.

Ingin rasanya Naruko berkata 'Kalau tidak ada-apa, jangan ganggu aku, tinggalkan aku sendiri' pada gadis itu. Tapi niat itu diurungkan. Sepertinya, gadis itu memiliki hati yang lembut sehingga mudah terluka.

Hinata mencengkram ujung seragam maidnya erat. Merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan oleh Naruko, ia memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan, "Wa-wajahmu pucat sekali, ja-jadi aku berpikir untuk menanyakan kondisimu. Ji-jika kau mau a-aku bisa membawakan segelas air putih dan obat."

Sebuah tawa yang tertahan terdengar dari Naruko. Hinata yang merasa telah berkata hal yang aneh segera membungkuk, "Ma-maafkan aku, Uzumaki-san!"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Naruko. Ia memegang pundak Hinata sembari tertawa kecil, "Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku."

Mendengar jawaban Naruko, Hinata tersenyum lega. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan teman baru.

"Tak kusangka, meskipun satu jam lagi tutup namun kafe ini tetap saja ramai," pandangan Naruko kini mengarah pada berberapa pengunjung yang baru saja datang. "Sejujurnya aku belum pernah berkunjung ke kafe ini sebelumnya, jadi aku penasaran apa yang membuat kafe ini selaris itu."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Me-menurutku karena pe-pelayanan di kafe ini yang ramah ja-jadinya para pengunjung yang datang merasa nyaman."

Naruko berguman menanggapi penjelasan Hinata, "Tapi aku yakin bukan hanya faktor itu saja yang membuat kafe ini serasa 'dicintai' oleh mereka."

"Ya ka-kau benar, Uzumaki-san," Hinata mengagguk. "Boleh dibilang ka-karena makanan yang disajikan di kafe ini lah yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri."

Naruko langsung teringat dengan Sabaku no Gaara yang menjadi salah satu _patissier_ di JulliosTalle _Café_, "HA!? Jadi maksudmu karena makanan buatan pria emo itu makanya kafe ini jadi laris? Begitu?"

"E-Eh?" Hinata kebingungan dengan sikap Naruko yang tiba-tiba berubah kesal. "Pria emo i-itu siapa?

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Naruko sembari menghela napas. Sepertinya emosinya mudah goyah dengan apapun yang menyangkut Gaara.

Perhatiannya kini teralih pada seorang pengunjung laki-laki yang berada di ujung kafe.

"Hei, Hyuuga-san,"

"I-iya!?"

"Kau lihat perempuan yang disana?" tunjuknya pada seorang perempuan berambut merah yang sedang menyeruput minumannya. "Aku heran sejak tadi sore hingga sekarang ia masih saja berada di sana."

"Ka-kau benar, Uzumaki-san," jawab Hinata menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, "Ta-tapi bukan hanya hari ini saja perempuan itu da-datang dan duduk disana."

Naruko menegerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruko sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua. Naruko dan Hinata segera berari ke arah gelas yang telah pecah di lantai. Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat mewakili anaknya meminta maaf dan berniat untuk mengganti kerugian yang ada.

"Hyuuga-san, tolong ambilkan kain lap," pinta Naruko sembari berjongkok. "Aku akan membereskan serpihan kacanya."

"Ba-baik!"

Sepeninggalan Hinata, Naruko memunguti pecahan kaca dengan tangannya. Tiba-tiba jarinya tergores hingga berdarah.

"Hei, kau berdarah!?"

"Ah, ini hanya luka kecil jadi—" belum sempat Naruko menyelesaikan perkataannya, mata biru miliknya terbelalak melihat sosok yang saat ini berada di sampingnya.

Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam yang dikucir _pony tail_. Kulitnya seputih porselin dan matanya, oh Tuhan, mata _crimson_nya benar-benar memikat. _Bu-bukankah pria ini adalah pria yang aku lihat tadi sore di dapur?, _batinnya. Naruko bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Ayo ikut aku, akan ku obati lukamu," ajak pria itu kemudian.

"Eh? Ta-tapi ini," lirik Naruko pada serpihan kaca yang masih berserakan di lantai.

"Tenang saja, biar orang lain yang membersihkannya."

Setelah berpikir sejenak akhirnya Naruko menyetujui ajakan pria itu. Toh sepertinya ini adalah kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan ke padanya untuk bisa berdekatan dengan pria tampan itu. Sebelum menghilang menuju bagian belakang kafe, Naruko melihat perempuan berambut merah yang sedari sore berada di kafe menatapnya dengan tatapan siap membunuh.

Naruko mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli.

**~*.*~.*.*~**

Sebuah kotak P3K yang diletakan di meja kayu terlihat terbuka dengan perban putih yang menjulur keluar. Saat ini Naruko dan Pria Tampan (sepertinya Naruko akan memanggilnya demikian karena sampai detik ini ia belum tahu nama pria itu) sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang biasa digunakan oleh pegawai JulliosTalle _café _untuk beristirahat. Meskipun Naruko sudah berkata ia bisa mengobati lukanya sendiri namun Pria Tampan itu tetap bersikeras melakukannya.

Baru pertama kali ia melihat seorang pria dengan telaten mengobati lukanya—memberikan obat merah dan memperban jarinya yang terluka. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri pun tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Jujur saja, pria yang meninggalkan utang padanya sama tidak bertanggung jawabnya dalam mengurus anak.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

Naruko tersipu ketika Pria Tampan itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia tak menyangka suara pria di hadapannya terdengar maskulin namun lembut.

"Jadi, kau adalah _waitress _baru di JulliosTalle?" tanya Pria Tampan kemudian.

Merasa memperkenalkan dirinya, Naruko langsung berdiri dan membungkuk dalam, "Na-nama saya Naruko Uzumaki! Mohon bantuannya, _senpai!_"

Pria Tampan tertawa kecil, "Jangan tegang seperti itu, Naruko-chan," ia terdiam sejenak ketika menyadari mata Naruko melebar menatapnya, "Ah, maaf. Apa aku tidak boleh memanggil dengan nama depanmu?"

Naruko menggeleng cepat, "Te-Tentu saja boleh!"

"Namaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha," terangnya. "Kau boleh memanggilku dengan Itachi, Naruko-chan."

Mata biru Naruko terlihat berbinar. Jadi Pria Tampan itu bernama Itachi Uchiha? Baru pertama bertemu pria itu langsung memanggilnya dengan nama depan dan ia sendiri pun boleh melakukan hal yang sama. Astaga! Mimpi apa semalam!?

"Ba-baik, Itachi-san."

Itachi berjalan mendekat, "Naruko-chan, kau deman?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. "Mukamu merah sekali," tanpa Naruko sadari dahi mereka telah saling bersentuhan. "Um, tapi sepertinya tidak."

_Bluush._

Kini wajah Naruko merah total seperti kepiting rebus. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Tubuhnya lemas tiba-tiba. Gawat, ini benar-benar gawat. Naruko belum pernah merasakan semua hal ini. Tunggu, apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan jatuh cinta?

"Uchiha," sebuah panggilan terdengar dari arah pintu. Terlihat Gaara sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan datarnya. Namun Itachi bisa melihat kilat kemarahan tercermin dari mata hijau pria yang berberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ya?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum simpul.

"Hatake-san memanggilmu dan kau harus ke ruangannya sekarang."

Itachi menghela napas, "Baiklah," ia menatap Naruko sembari tersenyum. "Semoga lukamu cepat sembuh, Naruko-chan."

"A-ah, i-iya! Terimakasih sudah mengobati lukaku, Itachi-san."

Setelah kepergian Itachi, suasana hening menyelimuti Gaara dan Naruko. Gaara melihat Naruko yang saat ini sedang memegang dahinya. Terlihat jelas semburat kemerahan mewarnai wajah manisnya. Ia tahu dengan pasti, sesuatu telah terjadi di antara Naruko dan Itachi. Sesuatu yang telah membuatnya merasa… _cemburu?_

"Kenapa kau dan Uchiha saling memanggil dengan nama depan?" mata Gaara sedikit melebar, ia tidak menyangka mulutnya dengan spontan mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara yang terkesan mengintograsi, Naruko menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk apa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menahan emosinya, "Kau—" ia menghentikan perkatannya sejenak. "—lebih baik jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang itu."

Naruko mengerutkan dahi, "Ha? Memangnya kenapa? Ia terlihat baik bagiku."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Naruko tersentak mendengar bentakan Gaara. Baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Gaara menunjukan 'emosi'nya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan Uchiha," jelas Gaara dengan nada berbisik.

"Memangnya apa hakmu melarangku berdekatan dengan Itachi-san, huh?" tanya Naruko dengan nada dingin. Terlihat urat kemarahannya menegang.

Tangan Gaara mengepal kuat. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruko entah kenapa membuat dadanya sakit. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan ini. Ia tidak suka melihat Itachi dan Naruko berdekatan, apalagi saling memanggil dengan nama depan. Setiap Gaara ingin mendekat, Naruko seperti membuat dinding yang membatasi jarak antara mereka. Selalu mengatakan rival, rival, dan rival bahkan menganggapnya teman pun tidak. Miris. Lagi-lagi ia terluka dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Gaara tersenyum kecut, "Huh, benar. Apa hakku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Belum sempat Naruko menimpali, Gaara telah terlebih dulu meninggalkan dirinya dalam kebingungan.

Naruko mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**PlatoNue's Note:**

Halo! Maaf lama sekali publishnya. Karena ada banyak hal salah satunya tugas kuliah jadinya ditunda untuk membuat dan mempostingnya. Untuk yang telah mereview pada chapter sebelumnya aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih karena sudah memberi kesan positif pada fanfic ini. Dan untuk chapter kali ini tolong diberi reviewannya, minna-san. Berikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini. Terimakasih! ;)


End file.
